Various casket display systems are known in the art. The more primitive of such systems consist of a casket display rack or support. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,768 which discloses a two-tiered casket display rack having a rigid C-shaped frame like structure for the display of two caskets-one casket supported above another.
While the casket display system of the '017 patent offers a more serene setting than the primitive systems of the prior art, as set forth in the '768 patent, they do not permit the full display of merchandise used in the funeral and death care industry. In addition, it does not permit the display of all types of merchandise such as adornment accessories, urns, and burial vaults.
Modem techniques of displaying death care merchandise include U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,045, which discloses a product display board capable of displaying multiple product display lines. By arranging three product lines in rows along the board, '045 offers a comparison of the options available to those in the market for death care merchandise. However, this display fails to provide for the display of death merchandise in more than one plane, a more attention grabbing and appealing method of display. Additionally, this display system fails to angle the death care merchandise to the line of sight of the prospective purchaser, thus better engaging the prospective purchaser. Finally, '045 modes not offer illumination to aid in a purchaser's consideration.
The need exists therefore for a display system which permits the exhibition of a greater volume and a greater type of death care merchandise with greater ease on the prospective purchaser. In addition, the need exists for a display system which can be more easily assembled and utilized than afforded by the systems of the prior art that will more easily engage the attention of prospective purchasers of death care merchandise and provide a method of display that allows the prospective purchaser to consider various design lines of death care merchandise, decedent confinement chambers, and visual materials.